Internal rhyme
In poetry, internal rhyme, or middle rhyme, is a rhyme that occurs within a single line of verse, or between internal phrases across multiple lines. By contrast, rhyme between line endings is known as end rhyme. Internal rhyme is used extensively in rap/hip hop music, where it sometimes overlaps with assonance. The usage of internal rhyme in rap has increased over time, but can be found even in the earliest rap songs, such as the Sugarhill Gang's 1979 single, Rapper's Delight: I'm six-foot-'one' and I'm tons of fun and I dress to a T''' You '''see, I got more clothes than Muhammad Ali and I dress so viciously I got body guards, I got two big cars, I definitely ain't the whack I got a Lincoln Continental and a sun-roofed Cadillac So after school, I take a dip in the pool, which is really on the wall I got a color TV, so I can see the Knicks play basketball Internal rhyme is used frequently by many different hip hop artists, including Kool Moe Dee, Big Daddy Kane, Nas, and Rakim, as demonstrated in Eric B. and Rakim's 1987 piece, "My Melody" from their debut album Paid In Full: My unusual style will confuse you a while If I were water, I'd flow in the Nile So many rhymes you won't have time to go for yours Just because of applause I have to pause Right after tonight is when I prepare To catch another sucker-duck MC out there My strategy has to be tragedy, catastrophe And after this you'll call me your majesty... Another prominent hip hop artist who uses complex internal rhymes is AZ, as shown in "The Format": Young and gifted, my tongue's prolific In the beach bungalow is how I brung in Christmas To the streets I'mma flow from the hungriest districts Swiss kicks crisp when I come to them picnics Play slow, paper chase stack and lay low Range rove tinted all black the same old Psychic mind, righteous rhymes that turned a new leaf from a life of crime No concerns with new beef, who's as nice as I'm It's confirmed, from few feet I'm still a sniper blind Built my fame, spilt my pain Politicking daily, still trying to milk the game It's obvious that I'm real, rap skills remain I took some change and I'm still the same Black Thought, a rapper from The Roots, uses internal rhymes in the song "Respond/React". The attractive assassin, blastin the devil trespassin Master gettin cash in an orderly fashion Message to the fake n**** flashin Slow up Ahk, before you get dropped and closed like a caption Fractional kids don't know the time for action Styles got the rhythm that of an Anglo-'Saxon' Round of applause, an avalanche of clappin {*BLOW*} that's what happen, now what's your reaction We heavyweight traction, pro-'pornographin' Specialize in science and math and, original black man Bustin thoughts that pierce your mental The fierce rippin your sacks and Vocal toe to toe impeccable splittin your back son Simple as addition and subtraction Black Thought, the infinite relaxed one Shorties say they love it with a passion Bring the international charm, see a squad I harass MF DOOM uses almost every word as internal rhymes in this verse in his song, "Figaro". It's too hot to handle, you got blue sandals Who shot you? Ooh got you new spots to vandal? Do not stand still, both show skills Close but no krills, toast for po' nils , post no bills Coast to coast Joe Shmoe's flows ill, go chill Not supposed to overdose, No-Doz pills Off pride tykes talk wide through scar meat Off sides like how Worf rides with Star fleet Kool Keith heavily utilizes internal rhyme in his song "3000" to effectively throw off the listener. As studies have shown; participator acts walk up, clog up And mess up water down the sound that comes from the ghetto In the middle the core you tour, explore experience What is real you feel, changing ways Commercial rap's in the grave, stuff on disc that's very wack That you saved, you think it's good won't go platinum Or even turn wood, sell the cassette Your homey's tape deck gets wet You my pet, my poodle chicken noodle's on the rise Open your eyes and see my life Rap moves on to the year three thousand! Category:Rhyme Category:Article stubs